Cassandra - Part 1
by mrs. norris
Summary: A remake of my first unfinished fanfic - One added chapter, More soon!


Cassandra

By mrs. norris 

A.N. Um… This is the same story with 1 new chapter. This story takes place during Harry's fourth year. Please review if you like it and I'll post the rest. 

Chapter 1

It was a cold, November afternoon. Harry Potter swooped through the air in his bright red quidditch robes. He loved the feeling he got from flying above the stands filled with his shouting classmates. "Where is it?" he thought to himself. "Where is that golden snitch?" Suddenly, he saw it. He raced after the tiny, winged ball. Dodging other players and bludgers, he reached out his hand and...

"Harry, wake up!" said Hermione. "You can't write your essay on how to cure the Curse of Eternal Sleep if you can't stay awake." "I know," said Harry. "It's just that all this extra Quidditch practice Wood has been loading on us these past weeks and all this homework gets tiring after awhile." "You know what you need Harry?" Ron said. "You need a break! Good thing we get to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I heard that another school is visiting from the U.S.! Isn't that funny?" "Americans, Ha!" scowled Hermione. "They think they're so much better than everyone else." "Oh Hermione," Harry teased. "You're only saying that because it's an all-girl school!" "No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "Give it up," said Ron. "Come on," said Harry as he closed the musty book in front of him. "Let's go to bed."

Chapter 2

"Get a move on, Cassandra, or we'll never get there." Cassandra shot a dirty look at the prefect and shoved the rest of her things into her trunk. "I'm coming," she shouted through the closed door of her dormitory. Her roommates had already left but Cassandra had slept in so she was running a bit late. She straightened her robes in the mirror. She had dark red hair, which framed her thin face well; she was thin and a little short for her age, but the characteristic she liked best was her emerald eyes. "You look lovely, dear, now hurry or you'll be late," the face in the mirror said. "Okay," said Cassandra, "Look out, England! Here comes Cassandra Scaphia!"

"Are we ready to go yet, Miranda?" asked Professor Donna Jacobsen, headmistress of the GreenTree School for Young Witches. "Not yet, professor," replied the annoyed prefect, "Cassandra Scaphia is running a bit late, nothing I can't handle." "Here I am, professor!" shouted Cassandra, "Sorry." "Well, are all the fifth-years here?" asked Professor Jacobsen, ignoring Cassandra, "Alright then, everyone take a pinch of Floo powder, throw it into the fire, step in, and in a clear voice say 'Hogsmeade'. And off we go." Cassandra looked around the entrance hall and saw her best friend, Robin Finch. It was very easy to spot Robin with her flaming red hair. "Hey Robin, come over here," yelled Cassandra. "Hey Cassie, you decided to come after all," said Robin, "great. Now we can both 'experience witchcraft and wizardry in Europe' from a dinky town called Pig-beer, or something like that." "Hey, it's a chance to meet some guys, have some fun, and mostly to get away from Miranda Motor-mouth for three-whole days," said Cassandra, "who knows? Maybe we'll get to explore the Shrieking Shack after dark..." "Shhhh!!! Not so loud! Do you want Miranda to find out?" interrupted Robin. "Or worse, Professor Jacobsen?" "Ok, Ok. Sorry. Let's begin our European adventure."

Chapter 3 

Harry and the other fourth-years went to Hogsmeade early the next morning. He, Ron, and Hermione were sitting inside Three Broomsticks drinking some butter-beer. Sitting in the corner was a tall, blond boy the others had never seen before. Harry suggested they go over and introduce themselves, but Hermione blushed and said she would rather not. "Hermione, you don't have a crush on him do you?" asked Ron in a playful tone. "I do not!!!" answered Hermione a little too quickly. "Besides, we're not allowed to talk to strangers and..." "Oh Hermione, lighten up! If you like him, go talk to him!" said Harry. "All right then, I will." she replied to their amazement. Harry and Ron pretended not to watch as Hermione, blushing, introduced herself, sat down, and began a conversation on some boring topic. 

After about fifteen minutes, Hermione and the stranger were talking up a storm, so Ron and Harry decided to go to Zonko's Joke Shop. On the way there, Ron saw the most beautiful girl in his life. She had a pale, round face, a little nose, blue eyes, freckles, and fiery-red hair. She was looking in the window of Honeydukes' and Ron immediately went up to her and started to talk. Harry, annoyed with his friends for leaving him alone, decided to go up to the Shrieking Shack. 

*****

"So, David, what brings you to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione. "Oh, you know, the chance to see the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain, I couldn't pass up the chance to see it first-hand. I just wish I knew more about it than what I read in _Sites of Historical Sorcery_." answered David Stark, the stranger in Three Broomsticks. "You've read that book, too? Not for Homework?" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was the only person in the world ever to read that book, just for the sake of reading it. Anyway, I've been here a couple times before, so I could show you around a bit, if you want" David smiled and Hermione blushed again. "Where do you want to start?" she asked.

*****

Harry sighed as he thought of the nightmare he had the night before. A voice screamed as a searing pain flashed over his scar. Then he saw Dumbledore. "People are not always who they seem, Harry," he had said. "Seek the one who sings the lullaby." Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around. "Whoa, buddy." the girl said. "Can you tell me how to get to the 'Three Broomsticks'? I'm supposed to meet my friend there." "Sure," said Harry. "It's right around that corner, second shop on the left. My name's Harry. What's yours?" "I'm Cassandra. Do you go to Hogwarts? I wish I could go there. I'm from the GreenTree School for Young Witches," she said. "Yeah, I'm from Hogwarts," said Harry. "And I…" He stopped talking as he realized that he was late to meet Ron and Hermione. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay. I'm running a bit late now. Bye, Cassandra!" She didn't have time to say good-bye before he turned a corner and was gone. Oh well, she thought, tomorrow's another day.

Chapter 4

That evening Cassandra was sitting alone in her room at the Dragon's Tooth Inn. "Hey Robin! Where've you been?" Cassandra asked as her best friend closed the door. "Oh, I met this cute British boy in Hogsmeade today,"she replied. "Me, too!" said Cassandra. "His name is Harry and he has these brilliant green eyes and unruly black hair. But, there was something odd about him…" "Well," said Robin, "I met this cute boy with white-blond hair and gray eyes that seemed to stare right through me. Look at what he bought me."

Robin showed Cassie a beautiful malachite necklace. "Ooh, it's beautiful! By the way, are you ready to begin a real exploration of this town?"asked Cassie. "Honey," Robin answered, "I was born ready."

***** 

Harry and Hermione were back at Hogwarts in their common rooms discussing the events of the day when Ron entered through the portrait hole and slowly trudged over to his friends. "What happened to you Ron?" asked Harry. You look like you answered the last question wrong on that muggle 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' show." "Well," said Ron, "I was talking to this beautiful girl named Robin, when that scum, that nasty git Malfoy stole her away from me! I'll kill him! I'll rip his bloody head clean off!" "Whoa! Calm down, Ron," said Hermione. "Any girl who would leave you for Malfoy is definitely not worth the effort." "Like you can talk," replied Ron. "That guy in Three Broomsticks was drooling all over you." 

Thank you for reading this-

Meow,

mrs. norris


End file.
